


Scapegoat

by Hazuko13



Category: Lindemann, Rammstein
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazuko13/pseuds/Hazuko13
Summary: He comes almost every night to see her. He services her well. She willingly lets him do so. But the more time they spend together, the more feelings brew within their bodies.





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, or anywhere on the internet at all. Sorry if it sucks, but I just felt like we needed more smut in the Rammfandom. Enjoy!

Till Lindemann was a big man. He looked like he could break any man or woman into two. He was also very attractive, despite the scars all over his body. His personality was very different from his appearance, as he was known for being camera shy, to which he hid his insecurities of himself with his stage persona. He had wealth from success and fame from his music, and he did it well. 

He saw her leaving her house down the street he walked. She was not as beautiful as the women he would usually bang, but he saw something else that intrigued him, but he did not know what it was. He slowly made his way to her, thinking of an excuse to get her attention. He cleared his throat and pretended to ask for directions to a restaurant he damn well knew the directions to. Her eyes widened for a moment at recognition of his presence, but kept herself calm and still treated him as if a normal human. He gave her a small smile and muttered a “danke” before inviting her to come with him. She accepted his offer and took his hand. 

He managed to get her to take him to her home. He could smell the arousal from the pheromones she was releasing, and it was delicious. She tried to deny this, yet she still let him in her house. She giggled when he sat down on her sofa and made the cushions release air, and he couldn’t help but chuckle too. 

They looked into each other’s eyes and gave in to the lust burning within their bodies. He stole a kiss from her savory lips, her lips countering his, just as hungry and vicious. She wrapped her arms around his big neck and proceeded to sit in his lap while he grabbed her shoulders to bring her closer. They opened their mouths, tongues battling for dominance. 

She let out a low moan from all the sensations and pleasure, her hips grinding up against his crotch, already feeling herself get soaked with arousal down below. He growled and bit down on her lower lip, then trailed down her chin to pepper her neck in kisses, bites, and marks of lust. He felt his dick harden from her grinding and thrusted up against her, grabbing her ass hard and enjoying the painful look of much needed release on her face. She writhed and whimpered, now begging for him to fuck her. He wanted to comply so badly, but he needed to remove her clothes and taste her first. He ripped her shirt open and undid her bra, loving how erect her nipples were. He groped one of her breasts while licking the other nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. She cried and moaned more in response, grabbing his head and holding him closer. 

She wanted him so bad. She hastily tried to undo her pants, but Till went and helped her take them off for her, shoving her panties down as well. She gazed down at his crotch and put her fingers around his hard on through his pants, rubbing against it while he groaned painfully at wanting release. She unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his ankles and stroked his hard cock for him. He reciprocated the actions by sliding a hand to her crotch and stroking her walls before rubbing her clit, sending a buzzing jolt through her, making her whine and moan at a higher pitch. She sped up her hand movements, jerking him off with speed to where her hand was blurry at sight. He felt himself come close to cumming, but then stopped her and removed his fingers from her pussy. He grabbed her waist and told her to lead him to her bedroom, to which she happily obliged while kissing and sucking on his neck on the way there. 

He threw her on the bed and she bounced, laughing giddily from the high, gesturing to her hips and in a seductive tone bending her finger to beg him to come hither, watching the big man close in on her. He pushed her up to where her pillows were, grabbed her legs and spread them open and massaged her clit again, taking in the sweet music he made her sing in moans and gasps. He slid his finger inside her, his thick finger being sucked up by her wet pussy easily. He prodded and felt her warm and inviting insides sensually and thrusted his finger in a piston motion rapidly, making her cry and shout in pleasure to go faster and harder. He obeyed her command, adding a second finger and curling up his fingers to hit her g-spot, her back arching and her moans growing low in response. She looked down at him and tried to wrap her legs around him to bring him closer, but he wouldn’t budge. 

After finger fucking her for what seemed like hours of pure pleasure, he switched to his mouth, prying apart her furry lips to kiss her pearl. He sloppily made out with it, sucking on it and teething it slightly to give her pleasure. She was already so close, she felt the pleasure build up in waves as her legs started to lock around his head as a sign of coming to release. He felt this and dipped his tongue into her pussy, tasting the salty yet sweet fluids she lubricated for him. She cried and yelped a loud “fuck” through the room as she came hard, legs and walls spasming around him as she couldn’t control her wails of ecstasy, gripping his hair with a strong force. He lapped up her juices, enjoying that he gave her satisfaction. 

He rose up and stroked his cock, looking down at her as he got up on the bed and on his knees, hands coming to stroke the sides of her belly and clearing his throat.   
“Do you have anything?” He asked gently.   
“I’m on birth control, is that fine?” She replied with another question, ready to receive him inside her.   
“Yes. I also happen to like it without a condom, the sex is better.” He replied, quoting himself from a famous song he recorded. She chuckled at the realization, pulling him down to kiss his lips once again, spreading her legs open for him to enter. He took the sign and guided his cock slowly into her pussy, filling her up inch by inch, groaning in the process. She threw her head back and moaned, her legs wrapping around his hips to push him in further while her arms were wound around his neck. 

“...Don’t do that yet, I might come too soon.” He warned, kissing her tenderly while she unwrapped her legs in obedience to him.   
After sliding all the way into her warm and wet pussy, he pulled out slowly, eliciting a whimper of protest before slamming back in with some force. He did this many times, the woman’s pussy quaking and shivering around his thick and hard cock, the room filled with heavy pants, moans, and growling. Till continued to hammer her (haha get it?) until picking up pace, going faster and slamming harder than before. To stifle her cries, she bit him on the shoulder and left a deep mark while she scratched and grabbed at his back with her fingers. The only words audible were “fuck,” “more please more,” “harder,” and “oh yes.” He wanted her to cum hard for him again before he cummed a nice creampie in her pussy. It had been a while since he had sex, and he could feel that his load was large. She then suddenly stopped him and pushed his chest, trying to remove herself from him. He complied questioningly and asked her what was wrong. 

“I want to try it from behind. Do you?” She asked him. He grinned and said “yes, I’ve been wanting to grab ahold of that sweet ass of yours for a while now.” She chuckled and got on all fours, wiggling her ass before him while he lined up his cock with her pussy again, slamming back in with great force, hitting places he couldn’t earlier, making her yelp in surprise and newfound pleasure. He grabbed her ass and commanded her “bück dich,” while she obeyed and bent over and held her ass up high for him while he continued to pound her pussy, intent on making her sore. Like this, it went deeper, she could almost feel him touch her cervix a couple of times. She couldn’t stop crying, moaning of mixed pain and pleasure, because it hurt but it felt so good. Her knees went weak as she released a second time, legs squeezing Till’s cock as if to never let him go. Her pussy clamped tightly onto him, making him groan as he too felt himself reach climax. He shot all of his seed into her, feeling it overflow as he slowly pulled out, the cum leaking out her pussy and dropping onto the bedsheets. 

Exhausted, her hips gave out and she rolled over to her side, completely satisfied and tired out from Till’s amazing sex. He joined her side and rested his arm across her hip, grabbing a few pillows to cushion their heads as they enjoyed their after-sex cuddle session. She lifted her head up to look at him, caressing his cheek with one hand while softly kissing his lips as the two settled into what seemed like a peaceful silence. It seemed like they both needed this. The young woman snuggled up against Till, pecking his lips with gossamer kisses. His grip on her hip increased, not wanting to let go of this moment. He didn’t feel ugly and disgusted with himself with this woman, whom he never asked for her name. As he kissed her luscious lips again, he muttered an apology.   
“Es tut mir leid, Frau. Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt.” 

“My name? It’s ____. Feel free to forget it if you wish.” She responded, the somber feelings masked by her playful giggles. 

“Nonsense, it is too lovely to forget.” He charmed her, ruffling her messy hair before nuzzling his chin on top of her head. “...I apologize if I came on too strong, it felt like you were calling out to me unconsciously the moment I saw you leave your home. I meant no harm of course.” He added, reminiscing from earlier in the day to their present night time. 

“No no, it’s ok. I mean it’s not everyday I get to meet someone as charming as you, Herr Lindemann.” She smiled at him. 

“Till, please. I believe we’re already well-acquainted enough, aren’t we?” He smiled back at her, an unknown gleam in his aged eyes. She nodded back at him. “Good. Now I think we should sleep now, I can’t promise I’ll be here when you wake though.” He kissed her forehead. 

She closed her eyes and fell into a soothing slumber, dreaming of what a future with him would be like. 

When the sun rose, he was nowhere to be seen, the only evidence left behind was the scent of his musk and cologne. She felt a pang in her heart, despite his warning. She hoped he’d visit her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be just a oneshot, depending on feedback, motivation, inspiration, and free time. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :)


End file.
